Akatuki Warriors
by muhXcookkie
Summary: The Akatsuki characters are trying to deal with the hardships of being a clan of rogues slipping slowly into insanity and extinction. Illness, MPreg, light gore, yaoi Rated "M" because I don't know what I'll write, but it's probably more suitible for "T"
1. Clan Information

If you need help with some of the terms that I don't clarify or if you just want to find out more about the Warrior books you can visit their website: .

R&R Appretiated

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ (Property of Masashi Kishimoto) or _Warriors _(Property of Erin Hunter).

* * *

Akatsuki

**Leader:** **Pein**-large auburn tabby.  
**Apprentice, Konan**

**Deputy:** **Zetsu**-dark green tom with white left paws and black right paws.  
**Apprentice, Tobi**

**Medicine Cat:** **Kakuzu**-chocolate brown, battle scared tom.

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Sasori**-scarlet red tabby with wooden hind legs.  
**Apprentice, Deidara**

**Kisame**-ocean blue tom with a grey-tipped tail.  
**Apprentice, Hidan**

**Apprentices:**(more than 6 moons old, in training to become a warrior)

**Deidara**-golden tom; half blind in left eye.

**Tobi**-black tabby with orange splotched on his face.

**Hidan**-white tom; found a twoleg pendent of an upside-down- triangle in a circle and wears it around his neck.

**Konan**-light blue fur (lighter than Kisame) with a white flower- shaped patch near her right ear.

**Queens:**(toms or she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** Itachi**-raven tom with distinct red eyes.

* * *

-Moons (ie. 6 moons): Months (6 months)

-Twolegs: Humans


	2. I Don't Want to Leave His Side

If you need help with some of the terms that I don't clarify or if you just want to find out more about the Warrior books you can visit their website: .

R&R Appretiated

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ (Property of Masashi Kishimoto) or _Warriors _(Property of Erin Hunter).

* * *

A thick layer of fresh snow covered the ground. The visible pieces of the sky were a dark musty grey.

"Looks like it'll be a cold leaf-bare this year." The auburn cat grunted as he watched the show fall lightly outside from the comfort of his den. "It'll be harder to hunt."

"I'll go do it!" Pein's eyes drifted to the blue bundle next to him. Her eyes shown with anticipation as she waited for a response.

"Maybe I'll let you go later." A pile of snow fell from one of the trees above the den, landing right outside- approximately 6 inches away- making the young cat jump. Pein smirked out of amusement.

"Not funny!" Konan whined. Pein noticed that the soft snow stopped falling.

"Come." Pein ordered standing up. "I need to check with Kakuzu. Go tell Zetsu to set out a hunting party. We need to take advantage of the weather."

Konan nodded and ran off to find Zetsu.

(With Konan)

Her light blue eyes scanned the surroundings. The clearing was empty-probably because of the afore snow.

"Zetsu!" Konan called as she saw the green cat emerge from the warriors' den.

"Yes?" He asked once the apprentice got over to him.

"Leader wants you to send out a hunting party."

Zetsu nodded. "Are you willing to go?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"Alright, go get Sasori and Hidan."

"Sasori?" A grim expression over took her face. "He won't wanna go."

"He has no choice. Some hunting will do him good."

"Yes Zetsu." Konan reluctantly ran off to find the red warrior.

(With Pein)

"How is he?" Pein asked as he walked up to Kakuzu, who was sitting a distance away from his patient.

"Not sure, he's shown no sign of getting worse…or better."

Pein nodded and walked over to the two cats laying a few feet away. "How are you doing?"

"He's asleep."

"I'm asking you." Pein clarified.

"I'm fine." Sasori replied slowly.

Pein looked down at the golden bundle. Deidara.

"Sasori!" The three cats (Pein, Sasori, and Kakuzu) whipped around to see Konan entering the bush, Hidan fallowing behind. "Zetsu wants you to come hunting with us."

The said cat scowled and turned back to his lover. "I'm not going."

"He thinks it'll do you good." Konan tried to reason.

"I agree." Pein added in. "You only leave to fetch food of new bedding; hunting will get your mind off him."

Sasori hesitated. "Alright."

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him." Kakuzu reassured. Sasori nodded to him and fallowed the two apprentices.

Pein waited till the scarlet cat was out of hearing range. "Is it greencough?"

"No, whitecough."

"Alright. I trust him under your care."

Kakuzu gave a slight bow. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Translations:  
-Leafbare: Winter  
-Greencough: Sever chest infection, can be fatal  
-Whitecough: Mild chest infection

Locations:  
-Pein's den: A large space in between the cracks in a rock that sits in the perfect position so that you can see the whole clearing.  
-Kakuzu's den: A tree stump hidden away inside a large bush. The area outside of the stump is clear, and is the space where Kakuzu heals his patients.


End file.
